


Always in My Mind

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Monstertalia, Nyotalia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: “It was a pleasure dancing with you, Maddie.” He pressed a kiss to her hand. America growled. Canada giggled – only this time, Romania could clearly hear that it was of childish glee. Had she known America would interfere? Had she known the danger? Romania didn’t know what to think of this girl.“It’s Madeline,” she corrected gently. America tugged on her arm, leading her away. Canada looked back over her shoulder at him and grinned.Romania stared after her. “Madeline,” he murmured gently.





	Always in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I have fallen into the trap of making Romania a vampire. But I had this idea and had to roll with it.

The first time he’d seen her, he hadn’t been all that impressed. It had been one of the first real world meetings that he’d been coerced into going to. Everyone wore fancy clothes. Ridiculous. 

She wore a pretty green dress that clashed with her violet-blue eyes. She continued to tug at the material, as if it was too tight. The only thing intriguing about her were her eyes, but that was it. Not enough to keep him interested, and so his own eyes wandered to the next person.

It wasn’t until many, many years later that he became interested. The girl – Canada, he remembered – danced in a club where many nations were currently unwinding. She wore a short skirt and a shirt that barely covered her stomach. For the first time, he saw her with her hair down, not in their usual twin ponytails. He felt his hunger, his lust, and headed towards her.

Although she danced near her brother and his friend the werewolf – Lithuania? – she clearly was without company. Romania felt a smile creep onto his face and tapped her shoulder. She turned, eyes wide behind her glasses.

He offered a hand to her, eyebrow quirking in amusement. “Care to dance?” It was an upbeat song that played, but he could work with it.

Canada blinked and tilted her head. Romania’s eyes darkened as they traced her neck. The girl giggled nervously and took his hand. They danced close to each other, moving to the beat.

There was no talking between them. The music was much too loud for that. Romania waited for the right moment to lead Canada away so that he could finally, finally give in to his hunger. He swallowed hoarsely. Resistance is futile, as they say. He pressed his nose to her neck, smelling the blood, feeling her pulse pick up speed.

Ah. Right. Everyone knew that he was a vampire; people warned others about him. No one ever got close, except for Moldova. But he didn’t count. Romania pressed a kiss to Canada’s neck. Canada, who didn’t pull away even though she wasn’t under compulsion. Canada, who, although she gripped his hand tighter, instead pressed her body closer to his.

“Maddie! Yo, dude, hands off!” Romania reluctantly released his prey. America glared at him with all the force of a wind spirit.

“Stay away from my sister,” he spat.

Romania pointedly ignored the boy and grinned at Canada. “It was a pleasure dancing with you, Maddie.” He pressed a kiss to her hand. America growled. Canada giggled – only this time, Romania could clearly hear that it was of childish glee. Had she known America would interfere? Had she known the danger? Romania didn’t know what to think of this girl.

“It’s Madeline,” she corrected gently. America tugged on her arm, leading her away. Canada looked back over her shoulder at him and grinned.

Romania stared after her. “Madeline,” he murmured gently. He felt something within him stir, something more than hunger and lust. He wondered if the girl was a siren to make him feel anything else.

That was when he realized that he didn’t know what creature Canada was. The more he thought of her, the more he believed that she really was a siren and he was under her spell. He hadn’t taken the chance to compulse her, so she had taken advantage of him, instead. She was in his thoughts every day and every night. He counted the days until the next world meeting, when he could once again see her. He thought of her whenever he drank from a human, wishing it was her with him instead.

At the next world meeting, Romania was kept far from Canada’s reach. England conveniently had to speak with him, or France brought Canada to the other side of the room with a flourish. Romania worried that he wouldn’t be able to speak with the girl – the girl who must be a siren, the girl who had placed him under her spell. He had to get her to take it off, to leave him be. But how could he speak with her if she had bodyguards all day?

He’d given up, promising himself to find her next time, when he found his opportunity. Latvia, the little she-witch, had cornered Canada. Romania didn’t know what Latvia wanted with Canada, but he saw the dazed look come over the older girl’s face and knew he had to step in.

“Madeline! I have been looking for you!” Romania announced loudly, successfully jarring Canada out of her compulsed state. He turned to Latvia. “Why don’t you run along, now?”

Latvia’s eyes widened, tears filling her eyes. She turned to Canada, lip trembling. “B-but don’t you wanna play with me?”

“Enough,” Romania growled, baring his fangs at the younger girl. Latvia flinched and ran off. The vampire turned to Canada, about to unleash his rage on her for casting a spell on him. His words died in his throat at the cloudy look in her eyes. Damn it.

“Hey,” his voice was hoarse; why was it hoarse? “Madeline, listen to me.” He stood directly in front of her, but her eyes went through him. He brushed a delicate cheek with his thumb. What better way to release someone from a spell than with a compulsion?

Romania ignored the guilt twisting in his stomach, the heartache –

He pushed that thought away and instead tilted Madeline’s head up so their eyes met. Contrary to popular belief, one did not need eye contact to compulse another person. But it certainly helped. Andrei concentrated on pushing his will onto her, on keeping his voice smooth and calm.

“Listen to me, okay?” He ignored the fluttering in his stomach that accompanied his hunger. “You’re under –” Damn, he’s never tried to bring someone to their senses by compulsing them before. What could he say? Would it even work? “My voice is louder than hers. Do not, under any circumstances, listen to her.” He licked his lips and leaned closer. God, this could be his chance. Maybe his only chance. “You just need to –” tilt your neck, offer yourself to me, be mine – 

He was pulled roughly away before he could decide what to say. He was punched in the face before he could return to his senses. When he was aware of his surroundings again, Romania saw that Canada was talking to America in a hushed voice. America, who looked ready for a fight.

“You stay the hell away!” America jabbed a finger in his direction before, once again, dragging Canada along behind him.

It was then that Andrei realized something.

He hadn’t finished the compulsion. Well, not completely. He hadn’t made Madeline into another one of his victims – the thought made him feel both ill and excited – but had he managed to counter Latvia’s spell? Andrei watched Madeline with a careful eye and decided that he had. He just had to have.

And then he realized that he still felt something more than hunger and lust towards her. After another week of being unable to get her out of his head, Andrei couldn’t stand it any longer. He booked a flight to Canada, the place, and hoped he’d be able to find her. He needed this feeling to go away.

It took Andrei only three days to find her. It had been an accident. The first two days, he’d searched cities and towns. The third day, he’d coerced a woman – brunette, dark eyes, not at all like Madeline – into the woods to feed. And that was when he’d smelled her. Madeline. The scent was undeniably hers.

The woman ran off, sensing the danger he was. Andrei, on the other hand, went deeper into the woods, following the trail the best he could. He caught sight of her briefly and reached a hand out.

“Wait!” he pleaded – pleaded – before she smiled, turned, and ran. “I want to talk to you!”

He heard her childish laughter echo around him. Andrei once again followed the scent, faded though it was. And then he was suddenly behind her, and he grabbed her towards him instead of pushing her into a tree. His arms wrapped around her waist instead of holding tightly onto her arms, shaking her, as he demanded answers. She leaned into him, relaxed instead of fearful. He closed his eyes, tilted his head down to breathe in her scent up close, pressed his nose into the nape of her neck, felt the pulsing heartbeat beneath the skin.

His hunger demanded that he feed, but this feeling, this … this spell that this siren had cast over him prevented him from harming her. This time.

“What have you done to me?” he murmured lowly into her neck. “End this. Take it off, take off the spell. Please.” He hated how desperate and needy and defeated he sounded.

Madeline shifted and turned around. Andrei couldn’t bear to look at her, afraid of what would take control of him – his hunger or the spell.

“I didn’t do anything,” Madeline said softly. 

“But you have to have – you’re a siren, aren’t you?” He opened his eyes.

Madeline furrowed her brow slightly, a small, confused grin on her face. “No. I’m a forest nymph. See?”

She took a step away. Andrei missed how she fit into his arms, missed the warmth of her body against his own. He forced himself to stay still, to not make a fool of himself any more than he had already.

Madeline transformed before him. A glamour, Andrei thought to himself. She was wearing a glamour. But not anymore. She still had two ponytails and her glasses, she still wore a skirt that ended above her knees and a halter top and sandals, but her very skin seemed to change. No longer pale, her skin seemed to be every color of the forest at once: browns of the tree bark, whites of flowers, greens of the grass and leaves. Andrei didn’t understand it. 

And then it was gone. Madeline’s skin was back to pale peach, such a plain color now that he’d seen the beauty underneath. But now that he knew what to look for, Andrei realized that the color of her veins weren’t just blue – they were green, white, yellow, red, brown – all at once. He released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

But if she really wasn’t a siren, then that meant…

“Don’t think about it,” Madeline implored quietly. She stepped into his embrace again. “Just let it happen.”

“I’ll hurt you,” Andrei cautioned. He hadn’t been in a relationship in so long, and for good reason. His hunger would always get the better of him in the end.

Madeline intertwined their fingers together and smiled. Andrei felt his heart flutter. “I trust you.”


End file.
